1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cryogenic specimen containers. More particularly, the invention pertains to a cryogenic specimen container and labeled sleeve combination and method of using same to label stored specimens while said specimens are maintained at temperatures of -80.degree. C. or below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of cryogenic specimen containers are known in the art. One commonly used form are known as centrifuge tubes, which are often formed of polypropylene to withstand g-forces up to 13,000.times.G and greater. The tubes are provided with a removable screw cap which is often equipped with a silicone O-ring to maintain its sealing properties at cryogenic temperatures often as low as -180.degree. C.
While centrifuge tubes provide a sufficient means for storing blood serums, blood specimens and the like, these tubes once stored at a cryogenic temperature can become difficult to label for identification purposes. The importance of proper labeling for the identification of specimens is well known in the medical and scientific communities. To this end, various labeling and coding methods are known. For example, cap inserts can be provided in various colors use for in color-coding specimens by inserting the cap insert onto the screw cap of the centrifuge tube. Further, tubes can be imprinted with a white write-on space that allows a user to write thereupon.
While such prior art devices and techniques provide a means for labeling tubes, these devices and techniques fail to provide a means for labeling tubes which are maintained at a cryogenic temperature. Adhesive in the form of adhesive labels, as well as ink will not adhere to tubes at cryogenic temperatures. Further, cap inserts do not provide sufficient space to allow a user to provide necessary identification, such as in the form of a printed bar code.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and combination of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.